goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Misbehave at their Babysitter and Get Grounded
This is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript is created by Sophie the Otter. Plot Moe and Joe's family go to Chuck E Cheese's to celebrate Baby Butter's birthday, so they hire Shauna to babysit Moe and Joe while they are gone. However, Shauna takes Moe and Joe to Walmart and buys them a pack of diapers to wear to school. At home, she puts diapers on Moe and Joe and the two misbehave at Shauna by complaining about wearing diapers to school. This makes them get grounded for 300 million milleniums. Then, Moe and Joe get furious at Shauna for putting diapers on them and grounding them and then they make a fake VHS opening to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory 1997 VHS, real not fake! Cast * Eric as Moe * Simon as Joe and Lance * Joey as Joseph * Diesel as Dad * Kate as Mom * Young Guy as JaegersYes KaijusNo * Steven as PriceYes SheperdNo * Kayla as Shauna * Brian as Store Manager Transcript Dad: "Moe and Joe, we are going to Baby Butter's birthday party at Chuck E Cheese's. While we are out, we hired a babysitter to babysit you two." Mom: "So please behave at your babysitter while we are gone. If not, you two will be grounded for 300 millon milleniums." PriceYes ShephardNo: "So please be good gentlemen at your babysitter!" Moe: "Alright then." Joe: "We promise to behave." JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Good! We'll be back when the party is over." Lance: "OK. Goodbye. Have fun with your babysitter!" and Joe's family walk away, Shauna walks in Shauna: "Hello, Moe and Joe. I'm Shauna from Pokemon X and Y. I will be your babysitter today!" Moe: "Shut up you s**head!" Shauna: "Moe and Joe! We do not curse at your babysitter!" to: Moe and Joe in the kitchen Moe: "It's time for us to go to school." Joe: "I agree with Moe." appears Shauna: "Moe and Joe. Aren't you two forgetting something?" Joe: "What?" Shauna: "Your diapers. You must wear diapers to school." Moe: "But we haven't got any diapers." Joe: "I agree with moe!" Shauna: "In that case, we will go to Walmart and buy a pack of diapers." Moe: "We're not wearing diapers to school! Diapers are for babies! People will also make fun of us!" Joe: "I agree with Moe. Besides, do we look like babies to you?" see Moe and Joe shrunk down to baby size and Joe grow back up again Shauna: "Don't you dare curse at me! Get in the car! I am taking you to Walmart." at Walmart Shauna: "Excuse me, sir. Can I have a pack of diapers for Moe and Joe!" Store Manager: "OK, coming right up." Moe: "We don't want to wear diapers to school!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" Shauna: "Moe and Joe! You two are wearing diapers to school and that is final!" at home Shauna: "OK, Moe and Joe. You two lay down so that I can put diapers both of you." and Joe lay down on their backs and Shauna puts diapers on them. The twins legs are censored Shauna: "There! Now your diapers are on! Do you want to call your parents?" Joe: "Yes please!" and Joe pick up their phones Moe: "Hello, Mom and Dad. Shauna has put diapers on us. Please come home quickly!" Dad: "OK, we'll be home soon!" Moe and Joe's family got home Mom: "How were my sons doing with you?" Shauna: "Moe and Joe have been cursing and very naughty!" Dad: "Moe and Joe! How dare you misbehave your babysitter while me and your family were celebrating Baby Butter's birthday at Chuck E Cheese's!" Moe: "This is not what you think. Shauna put diapers on us!" Mom: "Good! That is your punishment! You both will wear diapers forever! And that means you will only use them instead of the toilet. We will burn your underwear and destroy the toilet." Shauna: "And you two will also be forced to watch preschool shows not made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network as well!" Dad: "You boys are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 300 million milleniums. Not only you two will wear diapers forever, but you're also getting no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network movies, TV shows, video games, and music, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no fast food places, no Looney Tunes, no Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and further more!" Moe: "Do not tell us what to do, you ***. F*** you for asking Shauna to put diapers on us without telling us." Joe: "And Shauna, f*** you for going to Walmart, putting diapers on us and grounding us!" Moe: "And do you know what? We're gonna make the opening to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory VHS from 1997, real not fake!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" and Joe run away. Shauna and Moe and Joe's family chase after them Dad: "Come back here, Moe and Joe!" to: Moe and Joe's bedroom Moe: "There! Now to upload it on YouTube!" Dad: "If you two click on the upload button, you'll be in big trouble!" and Joe upload a video. Shauna and Moe and Joe's family are shocked Dad: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you upload a fake VHS opening! That's it! We will now beat you both up!" see the TV static followed by a technical difficulties sign. The screen fades to black end! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos